The Love Game
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: Sequel to The Jealousy Game. What happens when Dallas' cousin comes to visit? Will he be the one to bring Ally and Austin together? Had to change the rating
1. I've changed

It had been months since Ally Dawson left Austin Moon on the beach. After that, it took him a few weeks to build up the courage to go back to Sonic Boom. When he did, his stomach churned every time he saw her smiling face; he couldn't get over the fact that he could have been holding her in his arms had he not messed it all up.

* * *

"Hey, Austin, can you bring that box over here?" Ally asked him, standing by the violin racks.

"Sure." He mumbled, lifting the box and taking it over to her. "It's heavy, what's in it?"

"A new shipment of violins. My dad order them awhile ago and they finally came in today."

"Where is your dad anyways?" He asked, pulling instruments out of the box and handing them to her.

"He took my mom on a date. Apparently, he spends too much time here and at conventions instead of at home."

"Right. Right." He nodded. "So, um, have you hung out with Dallas lately?"

Ally stiffened; they hadn't talked about Dallas since the whole jealousy fiasco. "Um, well, Sam's out of town, so we're going to the movies tonight."

Austin's fist tightened; it wasn't exactly a date, but it still sounded like one. "That's awesome. What are you guys gonna see?"

"The Unborn, I think."

"The Unborn?" Austin chuckled. "You hate scary movies."

She smiled. "I know, I know, but Dallas is really looking forward to seeing it."

"Ally!" Dallas ran into the store. "So, my cousin's in town and he wants to hang out tonight, so is it cool if he comes with us to the movies?"

"Sure." Ally smiled. "What's his name?"

"Ethan." Dallas rolled his eyes. "He's such a pain."

"How so?" Ally laughed.

"He has to tag along, everywhere I go."

"He's visiting." Ally pointed out. "He wants to spend time with his cousin." She teased, nudging his arm and carrying the empty box behind the counter.

"Austin!" Dallas smiled at him. "Come with us!"

"What?!" Austin and Ally both said.

"I mean." Ally said. "It's just that, won't that be a little weird?"

The last time they had been to the movies together, things didn't go so well. Actually, it went really well, the aftermath just wasn't so great.

Austin scratched the back of his head. "Um…"

"It won't be." Dallas reassured. "Because my cousin is a HUGE flirt and I won't be able to stand him hitting on you all night, Ally."

She opened her mouth to object, but Austin interrupted her with a quick, "Yeah, I'll go."

* * *

Ally slung her purse over her shoulder and sighed as she waited for Dallas and Ethan.

Austin stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked around. "So…"

"Did you come because you were afraid if Ethan asked me out, I'd say yes?" She asked, flat out.

"Well, I…yeah." He admitted.

"I don't know the guy." She laughed. "I don't think I'd date him, especially since he lives out of town."

Austin nodded. "I just…I don't think you'd like a guy that's such a big flirt."

Ally nudged his arm. "I liked you at one point."

Austin's stomach tightened; "_she said liked_." He thought. "_As in past tense_."

"Hey guys." Dallas greeted, walking up with his cousin. "Sorry we're late. My dad worked late."

"It's cool." Ally smiled. "I'm Ally, and this is Austin." She said to Ethan,

He smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Ethan. I'm sure Dallas has told you nothing about me." He joked.

Ally laughed and Dallas rolled his eyes. "I told her all she needed to know."

"Which would be…?"

"That you're annoying." Dallas laughed. "And that you still flirt with every girl you pass by."

"I do not." Ethan argued. "I'll have you know that I've changed my ways."

"Sure." Dallas said with sarcasm.

* * *

**Sequel!**

**Love me now? Do yah? Do yah? (:**


	2. Doesn't look like it

In the theater, Dallas made sure that Ethan sat as far away from Ally as possible, since he knew Austin still had feelings for her and she still had feelings for him, she just wouldn't admit it.

"Why are you trying to make me look bad in front Ally?" Ethan whispered to him.

"Because." Dallas tried to think of an excuse, other than that Ethan wasn't right for her. "Because…she's taken." He lied.

"Oh, yeah?" Ethan questioned. "By who? Blondie over there?" He gestured to Austin sitting next to Ally.

"Yes." Dallas said quickly. "Now leave her alone."

"Doesn't look like they're together."

"Well, they are." He snapped.

Ethan rolled his eyes and looked back at the screen. Dallas leaned over and whispered to Austin. "You have to hold Ally's hand."

"What?" He whispered back. "Are you crazy? She just forgave me for what happened a few months ago, she'll think I'm playing with her again."

Dallas let out a quite groan and took out his cell phone to text her. He was careful not to let Ethan see, because if he did, he would know Dallas lied and would try to ask Ally on a date.

Ally looked at her phone, then looked at Dallas with a you-have-to-be-kidding look. She put her phone back in her pocket and leaned back in her seat.

"I hate you, Dallas." She whispered as she reached for Austin's hand and laced their fingers together. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she tried to hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

On the other end, Ethan rolled his eyes and smirked. Dallas would have face palmed if it wouldn't give everything away.

Austin sighed, lifted the armrest that separated them and pulled Ally close. She wanted so badly to push him away because she didn't want him to know the effect he still had on her, but instead she relaxed into him and stayed that way throughout the movie.

* * *

After the movie, Ethan suggested they get something to eat.

"I'm starving." He whined. "Let's grab a burger."

Dallas looked over at Austin and Ally, who were, surprisingly, still holding hands.

"Yeah." Dallas smirked. "Let's get something to eat, guys."

Ally stepped forward but Austin pulled her back and whispered. "Is it me…or does his smile look a little creepy?"

"It definitely looks like he has something planned." She agreed.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Dallas shouted back to them.

"Coming!" Ally said and gripped Austin's hand tighter. "I don't think I like this plan very much."

"What do you mean?" Austin fell in step with her.

"Dallas making it look like you and I are dating because he doesn't want Ethan to ask me out. I don't like playing games with people." She mumbled.

Austin looked at his feet; he knew what she meant. Sure, she said she forgave him for what happened, but it still burned in the back of her mind.

"Hey, Ally, check this out." Ethan said, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward, but felt her being jerked back.

"Sorry." Austin chuckled. "But, uh, where my girlfriend goes…I go." His face grew stern as he pulled Ally back towards him.

Ally looked down and smiled while Dallas covered his mouth to keep from laughing at his cousin's lame attempt to flirt with her.

* * *

Austin had his arm around Ally's shoulder as they sat in a booth, waiting for their food.

Ally was talking to Dallas about school and Ethan was just playing with the wrapper to his straw, occasionally glancing at Ally.

"Hey, you're Austin Moon, right?" A girl smiled at them.

Austin smiled. "Yeah. Hi."

"Can I have you autograph?" She asked, handing him a pen and paper.

"Sure." He signed her paper and handed it back to her. "There you go."

"Thanks." She giggled and walked back to her friends.

"It doesn't bother you that all these girls have a crush on your boyfriend?" Ethan asked Ally.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because if he wanted to be with them, he would, wouldn't he?" She smiled innocently.

Austin stifled a laugh as Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." He responded. "Don't you get like, threats or anything from his fans?"

"Not really." She leaned back as the waiter brought their food. She started picking at her fries. "I do get the occasional glares from girls we pass by, but it's not a big deal."

Austin was smiling; Ally played his girlfriend so well, it was almost like they were a real couple.

"Would you quit bothering Ally?" Dallas slapped his cousin's shoulder.

* * *

"You and Austin went on a date last night?" Trish asked her best friend the next day.

"Sort of." Ally explained. "Dallas' cousin is in town and he wanted me and Austin to act like a couple so he wouldn't hit on me."

"Why would you agree to that?"

"I don't know." Ally shrugged.

"Is this really a good idea? You and Austin, playing a couple? After what happened, I don't-."

"That's in the past." Ally interrupted her. "Austin and I are good now."

"Yeah." Trish said with sarcasm. "So good, you're able to play boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I get that you don't like the idea." Ally leaned against the counter by the cash register. "But you don't have to. All you have to do is support me."

Trish sighed. "Fine. But when this backfires…AGAIN. Don't blame me for it."

"Thanks, Trish, you're the best." Ally smiled at her.

"Whoop! Whoop!" Austin and Dez shouted as they came into Sonic Boom.

"And how is my lovely 'girlfriend'?" Austin joked, leaning next to her.

"Ha ha, very funny." She rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder playfully, making him laugh.

* * *

**With school starting soon, I'm not sure how often I'll update, but I promise I won't make you wait forever haha**

**I know this chapter's kind of short, but I don't have time to post much today =/**


	3. Manipulation takes its toll

Nine o'clock in the morning and Dallas already had a headache; Ethan had been asking questions about Ally all night.

"All right!" Dallas shouted. "WHY are you asking about her?"

Ethan stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I think she's cool."

"She's not someone you mess with." Dallas warned. "She's different than all the other girls you've dated before. Ally's special, she needs someone that's going to be there for her and that's not you, Ethan."

Ethan smirked. "Sounds like you have a little crush on her."

"Don't be ridiculous." Dallas shook his head. "Ally and I are friends, BEST friends, she's like my sister. And I'm dating Samantha, I don't like Ally like that anymore."

"But you used to. It doesn't hurt that she fell for a guy like Austin? It doesn't burn you up inside that she chose him over you? Kind of like…you're second best?"

"No." Dallas said firmly. "I know what you're trying to do, and you're not manipulating me so you can break up Austin and Ally. She doesn't like you, she never will, so get over it."

Ethan laughed. "I only manipulate people who fall for it so easily. Are you sure your girl Ally can take it?"

A chill ran down Dallas' spine and he stiffened as he walked away from his cousin and over to Sonic Boom.

* * *

"I don't know what Ethan's planning." Dallas said to Austin and Ally. "But you can NOT, under ANY circumstances, be alone with him, Ally."

"I don't think I'd fall for his tricks, Dallas." Ally said, walking over and sitting next to Austin on the bench. "What makes you think he's planning something?"

"My cousin…has a dark gift." He sighed. "He seems sweet when you meet him, but he has ways of twisting and turning everything around, and things get messy real quick."

Ally shuttered. "No offense, Dallas, but I don't think I wanna spend time with you while your cousin's in town."

"I'd say it's for the best." Dallas agreed.

"Hey, guys." Ethan greeted, walking into the store and sitting next to Dallas.

Trish, Dez, Dallas, and Austin glared at him. Ally was the only one who gave him a small wave; she thought Ethan was cute, so she wasn't sure how she'd be able keep from falling for his tricks.

Ally didn't realize she had been staring into his green eyes, until Austin called her name.

"What?" She asked, turning to him.

"I was asking if you wanted to go to the street fair tonight." He repeated with a worried look on his face.

"Oh!" She laughed. "Yeah, sounds fun."

Ethan chuckled and looked over at Dallas, who was still glaring at him.

* * *

"Look, Ally, ring toss. Heard you were pretty good at it." Ethan nudged her arm and smiled at her.

She blushed and looked away. "Yeah, I'm…okay at it."

"Let's see, then." He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her away from the others.

"Ally!" Austin called after her, but the sound of everyone else at the street fair drowned out his voice.

"Where'd she go?" Dallas asked, shouting over all the noise.

"Ethan took her to the ring toss." Austin said, walking in the same direction they went.

"Hey, wait up!" Dallas, Dez, and Trish followed him.

Ally had met up with them, holding a huge stuffed teddy bear.

"You won that?" Austin asked, pointing to the prize.

"No." She laughed. "Ethan won it for me. Turns I'm NOT that great ring toss."

Ethan gave Dallas a wicked smile and turned back to Ally. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel."

"No way." Austin objected. "Ally, you're afraid of heights."

Ally was about to agree with him, but when she turned back to Ethan and looked deep into his eyes again, she smiled and said. "Let's go."

Austin's mouth gaped open as she handed Trish the teddy bear and walked away with Ethan.

"Dude!" He slapped Dallas' arm. "What are we gonna do?!"

"I don't know!" Dallas looked after Ally and Ethan. "But we have to do it fast!"

"I know!" Trish said, throwing the bear at Dez and running after them. "I'll go with them!"

"Oh, boy." Austin sighed heavily. "What a disaster."

* * *

**So, is Ethan really an evil genius like Dallas says he is? **

**Guess you'll have to wait and see xP**


	4. Someone like you

Ally looked out at the view. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Ethan smiled, looking in the same direction.

"Gotta love Miami." Trish butt in.

Ally laughed at her. "Except you hate Miami."

"Only parts of it." She laughed with her.

Ethan gave them a genuine smile, then looked out at the view again and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked him.

"Nothing." He shook his head; he didn't know what was wrong and he couldn't explain it to her.

"Okay." Ally said, unsure of his response.

Trish tilted her head to the side and gave him a long, hard look, but even she couldn't tell if he was okay or not. The emotion on his face was unreadable and she couldn't tell much anyways because it was so dark.

"What's it like living in New York?" Ally suddenly asked Ethan.

"It's kind of…a jungle." He laughed.

"Well, they don't call it the 'concrete jungle' for nothing." She joked.

He turned and smiled at her. "You know, I used to dream about living in a place like this."

Ally was confused. "You'd trade in everything you have in New York…for this place?"

"If I ever found something worth giving it all up for." He nodded.

They had been speaking in hushed tones without even realizing it and Trish didn't notice a thing, she just kept looking out at the ocean.

"And would that be?" Ally asked him.

"Someone…someone like you." He whispered before leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

Ally had been blushing ever since they got off the Ferris wheel and Trish didn't know why.

Austin raised his eyebrows at her flustered face and looked at Dallas, who was also trying to figure out why her face was so red.

"Um, Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked, reaching for her hand, but she wrapped both of them around her teddy bear.

"Fine." She lied, faking a smile at him.

Ethan was quiet and distant. Dallas knew something was up, so he pulled him aside.

"What happened up there?" He asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan tried playing off the awkwardness between him and Ally.

"I'm talking about Ally looking like a tomato and you being quiet in a creepy way."

"Look, Dallas, I don't care what you think, okay?" Ethan took a step away from him. "But what happened up there is between me and Ally."

Dallas was surprised; Ethan boasted…about everything. But he won't talk about what happened with Ally on the Ferris wheel?

"_Something is definitely wrong_." He thought. "_Why won't Ethan say anything_?"

* * *

Ally picked at her funnel cake and sighed.

"What was I thinking?" She whispered to herself. "Why would I kiss Ethan?"

"Talking to yourself is creepy." Someone whispered in her ear.

She got goose bumps and turned to see Ethan right behind her. "I wasn't talking to myself."

"Yeah, you were." He smiled, sitting next to her. "About what happened on the ride…"

"We kissed." She said. "I don't know where this leaves us, because Austin-."

"That's the thing." Ethan interjected. "I…I won't come between you and Austin." He mumbled, looking down at his hands.

Ally's gut wrenched; Dallas said Ethan was bad news, but she wasn't sure if he was just playing her or not. Even so, her and Austin weren't a real couple, and something about her kiss with Ethan made her feel warm inside. If anybody was really messing with someone's head…it was her messing with Ethan's.

She didn't know why, but she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I like you, Ethan…but Dallas wouldn't approve of us, and you live so far away." She said, looking into his eyes.

"And Austin?" He asked. "It doesn't bother you that you cheated on him?"

She frowned. "We were never together." She told him. "Dallas wanted us to act like it…because he was afraid that you would hurt me."

"I thought I would too." He admitted to her. "But then I actually got to know you. I really do like you, Ally."

* * *

Austin was standing off in the distance with Dez, Trish, and Dallas.

"What do you think they're talking about?" He asked them.

"Don't know." Dallas said. "Should we go over there and see?"

"I don't think so." Trish answered. "Whatever it is, it's pretty intense."

"Right?" Dez agreed. "What happened up there, Trish?"

"Where?"

"On the Ferris wheel." Dallas looked at her.

"I…I don't know." She put a hand on her hip. "It was quiet for so long, I thought we were all just looking out at the beach."

"It was quiet?" Austin inquired. "Like, awkward quiet, or…?"

"If it was quiet, then something definitely happened." Dallas looked back over at them.

"We should go see." Austin nodded his head and took a step towards that direction.

* * *

**What?! Can it be? Can the bad boy player truly have feelings for such a sweet girl? o:**


	5. It's not me

"I…can't." Ally told Ethan. "I like you too…but I love-."

"Austin." He finished for her and let out a shaky laugh. "I know."

"You do?"

Ethan nodded his head. "Even if you were pretending to be a couple, anyone could see you guys actually feel for each other."

Tears formed in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine." He whispered, barely audible. "Best of luck of to you, Ally cat." He kissed her cheek.

"Ally cat?" She giggled. "Cute."

"Cute nickname for a cute girl, right?" He smiled at her.

She blushed, but looked up at Austin and smiled at him as he reached her.

"Hey, guys. Street fair's closing soon. We should get going." He stuck his hand out and Ally took it, intertwining their fingers.

* * *

"Bye, guys." Ally hugged Dallas at the end of the night. "Thanks for the teddy bear, Ethan."

He smiled and gave her a small nod. "Any time."

She smiled back, grabbed Austin's hand and walked away with him.

Dallas shook his head and turned to give his cousin a piece of his mind, when he saw the sudden frown on Ethan's face.

"What's with you?" He asked.

"I know you think I'm playing with Ally." Ethan admitted. "But you're right…she's special, and she DOES need someone to be there for her…and it's not me."

Dallas was taken aback. "Wait a minute…you actually like her, don't you?"

Ethan nodded. "But it doesn't matter. She has Austin, and even I can tell when it's time to back off. Let's go home. I'm tired."

"No, wait." Dallas said. "What…what changed?"

Ethan let out a small laugh. "She's different. She knows what to say and when to say it. She's smart, she's talented, and she's beautiful. I don't know, man. I guess I just…like her personality. She was just a pawn to get on your nerves and a way for me to have fun this week…but she turned it all around on me. Ally Dawson has tamed the great Ethan Mitchell…and she doesn't even know it." He smiled a little.

"Tamed?" Dallas questioned and shook his head. "You're really weird."

* * *

Ally sighed heavily as she plopped down on the beanbag chair in the practice room of Sonic Boom; her dad was downstairs, checking everything before they went home for the night.

"So, you had fun, huh?" Austin asked, sitting across from her.

"I did." She smiled. "Didn't you?"

"I would have, if you hadn't kept running away from me the whole night." He laughed.

"I wasn't running away." She giggled. "I just kept getting…distracted."

Austin nodded. "You…like Ethan…don't you?"

"Yes." Ally admitted. "I do…But...I love you." She mumbled.

Austin smiled. "You…you do?"

Ally nodded her head, looking down at her hands. "I've always loved you, Austin. And when I said I couldn't…I lied. I wasn't sure if I could trust you ever again, but now I know I can."

Austin let out a deep breath, grinned, and lifted her up in the air after jumping out of his seat.

She squealed. "What are you doing?!"

He set her down and kissed her lips. "So, you still love me?" he whispered.

"Yes." She said. "I still love you."

Austin smiled and tried to kiss her again.

"There's something I should tell you." She frowned, turning her head away from him.

"What is it?"

She stepped out of his grip. "I…I kissed Ethan. Well, it's more like he kissed me, but I kissed him back."

"Why?" Austin's heart sank; didn't she just say that she loved him? Now she's telling him she kissed Ethan?

"I don't know." She said. "I just…did."

"Does he still think we're dating?"

She shook her head. "I told him that all of it was just a lie because Dallas didn't trust him."

Austin slapped his forehead. "Why would you tell him that?"

"It's not like it matters. He said-."

"Who cares what he said?" Austin threw his hands in the air. "What's Dallas going to say?"

"That's why I wasn't planning on telling him until after Ethan left." She mumbled.

"Ally, you can't keep this from him. You promised that you'd stay away from Ethan."

Ally sighed, frustrated with the entire situation. "Who said you two had control over my love life?! I know he's Dallas' cousin, but that doesn't give Dallas permission to say that I can or can't date Ethan!" She stormed out of the practice room.

* * *

**I feel like my story is getting way too predictable. I'm not sure if I want to continue writing it =/**


	6. A fair chance

"Ally cat!" Ethan smiled, and jumped on the counter by the cash register. "So, did you talk to Austin last night?"

"Yes." Ally answered then swatted at him with her hand. "Would you not sit on there?"

He chuckled and jumped down. "Well, what happened?"

"I, um, told him we kissed."

Ethan bit back another laugh. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because he kept acting like him and Dallas can just take control over who I should and shouldn't date."

"You know they only care about you." He leaned against the counter. "And Dallas has a point when he said you shouldn't date me."

"Well, that should be my decision." She snapped. "If I wanna date you, I'll date you. And if I wanna kiss you, I'll kiss you."

This time Ethan burst into a fit of laughter. "Ally, you're such a crazy chick. But you're pretty awesome."

She smiled at him. "Same goes for you."

"I'm a crazy chick?" He joked.

She punched his shoulder playfully. "You know what I mean." She hoisted herself onto the counter and smiled at him.

"Your hair irritates me." She said bluntly.

"Thanks." Ethan's voice carried sarcasm.

She reached out and ran her hands through his brown hair while he smiled at her.

* * *

Austin had told Dallas what Ally said to him last night and they both decided to try and talk some sense into her.

When they reached the entrance of Sonic Boom, Dallas' mouth fell open and Austin's fist clenched to the point where they were almost white.

Ally was sitting on the counter by the cash register, playing with Ethan's hair and swinging her legs back and forth like a little kid would. Ethan's arms were on either side of her, as if to keep her from jumping down.

"Whatcha guys doin'?" Dallas asked, trying to keep cool.

"I'm fixing Ethan's hair." Ally responded. "It doesn't sweep off to the side right."

"I wasn't aware that you were a hair stylist, Ms. Dawson." Ethan laughed. "Would you quit playing with my hair already?"

Ally tugged at it lightly and giggled as he winced a bit.

"I don't want to go bald, Ally cat!" He grabbed her and spun her around. She screamed and laughed.

Austin cleared his throat loudly. "_Ally cat_?" he thought. Instead of getting even angrier about the pet name, he just smiled. "We should get something to eat, Ally."

"Sure." She agreed, out of breath. "Are you coming too, Dallas?"

"No, I'm good." He smiled and waved as she walked out of the store with Austin.

* * *

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Dallas yelled at his cousin after dragging him out of the store.

"Sitting?" Ethan raised his eyebrows as he sat on the bench by the water fountain.

"You know what I mean!"

"Funny. Ally said the same thing earlier. You guys are really in synch, it's kinda weird."

"Why are you trying to date Ally when you know she and Austin are together?"

"Okay." Ethan laughed. "First of all, I know that you lied about them being together, she told me all about it. And second of all, I'm not trying to date her. I can't help it if she's flirting with me."

"Yes, you can!" Dallas was frustrated. "You can…look less attractive!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Stop trying to act all cool and smooth and stop telling Ally lies!"

"What lies have I told her?"

"That you like her!"

"That wasn't a lie, Dallas! Geeze, you're more dramatic than all of my ex-girlfriends combined."

"That, right there!" Dallas snapped his fingers and pointed at Ethan. "THAT'S the Ethan I know. Not the one Ally thinks she knows."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Why are you being so over protective of her? She doesn't like it, Dallas. She appreciates that you're trying to look out for her, but she doesn't want you telling her that she isn't allowed to be with someone." He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and walked away.

* * *

"So, is it you and Ethan now?" Austin asked Ally as casually as he could.

"No." She shook her head. "We kissed once, we talked about it, and he was okay with me not wanting to be in a relationship with him."

"But back at the store, it looked like…"

She giggled. "Are you really going to take ANOTHER thing and turn it into something entirely different than what it was?"

"No." He smiled. "It's just weird seeing you with Ethan, knowing you guys kissed. It's not awkward at all?"

Ally shrugged her shoulders. "You and I have kissed, but it's not awkward now, is it?"

Austin shook his head. "Not at all."

"Do you hate it when I get protective over you?" Dallas slid into the chair next to Ally's.

"Yes."

"You don't have to be so straightforward." He groaned.

Austin laughed. "Why are you asking?"

"Because Ethan said-."

"Ethan?" Ally questioned. "You weren't lecturing Ethan too, were you?"

"No." Dallas lied, his voice going into a higher pitch.

"Dallas…" Ally warned. "Hasn't lying already gotten you into enough trouble?"

"Yes, ma'am." He sighed. "I was just asking what his plan was."

"Really? I'm so repulsive that a guy couldn't date me without having an agenda?" She crossed her arms.

"Of course not, Ally." Dallas frowned and looked at Austin.

"What he means is, Ethan usually tricks girls into dating him, then he just dumps them when he gets bored with them."

Dallas nodded. "Exactly."

"You guys aren't very fair, are you? I mean, Ethan's been in New York and last time you saw him, you guys were in junior high." She said to Dallas. "And you don't even know him, Austin." She stood up from the table and left.

"When will the nightmare be over?" Austin mumbled to himself.


	7. Black and white

"Ally?" Austin knocked on the practice room door. "Can I come in?"

"I guess." She didn't bother to look at him; she was working out a melody on the piano for his next song.

He sat next to her. "I'm sorry I'm being so harsh about Ethan. You're right, I haven't given the guy a fair chance."

"I'm glad you agree because…I agreed to go on a date with him."

"You what?!" He shot up from his seat. "Why?!"

"Because I can!" She stood up, angry. "Why do YOU care anyways?!"

"B-Because…Dallas won't like it!" He lied. He wasn't ready to admit that he still had feelings for her.

"I don't care if Dallas won't like it, it's my decision! You and Dallas have been nothing but immature this entire time!"

"I'm just saying that Dallas said you couldn't trust Ethan."

"You just said you'd give him a chance!"

"Yeah, before I knew he was going on a date with you!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!" She threw her hands in the air and left the practice room.

"Ally!" Austin yelled after her.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Dez said. "You still love Ally…but you won't tell her…you don't want her to date Ethan…but you won't give her a reason not too…I don't understand."

"Dez, I can't tell Ally because she likes Ethan. If I tell her now, she'll just think I'm lying." Austin covered his face with his hands.

"Well…what if I tell her? Or Trish?"

"No way." Austin shook his head. "Trish still hasn't fully forgiven me for what happened with Sam, she'll think I'm lying too. Plus, Ally will know I put you up to it if you tell her. It's a lose-lose for me."

"It wouldn't be if you'd just been honest in the first place." Dez said.

"I know that!" Austin snapped. "I know that we wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't tried to make her jealous! I know that I wouldn't have to worry that Ethan is stealing my best friend from me if I had just told her the truth!" He pushed his chair back roughly and stormed away from his best friend.

"Whoa, I've never seen Austin so angry." Trish had been standing in the background for about two minutes.

"I think I said the wrong thing."

"Probably." She agreed, but sighed as she saw Dez frown. "Look, you said the right thing…just at the wrong time. He's already so frustrated from everything that he doesn't want to hear how wrong he was from the beginning. Just let him cool down."

"Thanks, Trish." Dez smiled.

"No problem." She smiled back.

* * *

"We're going to the street fair again?" Ally asked Ethan.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure." She said. "Oh, and Austin's supposed to perform there tonight, we could catch his show."

"Yeah." Ethan smiled. "And we could…ride the Ferris wheel again."

"Shut up." She blushed as she pushed him playfully.

He laughed, grabbed her hand and tangled their fingers together. "So, what did Austin say when you told him we were going on a date?"

"He started yelling about how Dallas wouldn't like it…"

"Yeah, he hates it." Ethan assured. "But if it makes you feel any less guilty, I asked him if it was okay and we argued about it for awhile, until I agreed to him 'chaperoning' our date."

"Wow." Ally laughed. "Classic Dallas."

* * *

At the street fair, Dallas deliberately stood in between Ethan and Ally. He had his hands in his pockets and glanced between the two, smiling at how frustrated they looked.

"I'm gonna get cotton candy." He announced as he strode over to the cotton candy booth.

Ethan grabbed Ally's hand and ran into the crowd, hoping to lose Dallas. They both laughed and ended up by the photo booth.

He opened the curtain and stepped inside. "Come on." He smiled, pulling her in.

She sat on his lap and put in money. "How cliché." She laughed.

"Cliché's are always the best." He wrapped his arms around her waist and made funny faces as the light flashed, taking their picture.

Ethan leaned against the photo booth as they waited for their roll of pictures. It consisted of four black and white photographs; one with them sticking their tongue out at the camera, one with them sticking two fingers behind each other's head, one with Ally's arms wrapped around his neck while his rams were secured around her waist and they hade huge smiles, and finally one with Ethan kissing Ally's cheek.

"These are cute." Ally beamed, observing the pictures.

"Yeah." He laughed and put his arm over her shoulder. "We really should find Dallas before he grounds me."

Ally put the pictures in her purse and held his hand that was around her shoulders. "Okay, plus Austin's supposed to be performing soon."

They finally caught up Dallas, who had his arms crossed and a glare plastered on his face.

"Where have you two been?" He demanded.

"Ferris wheel." Ally lied.

"The last time you guys were on the Ferris wheel, you-."

"Oh, look, Austin's up." Ally moved to the front of the crowd where she found Trish and Dez.

"Hey!" She gave them both hugs. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Just a few minutes." Trish replied.

"I thought you were working tonight, Ally." Dez said over the screaming fans.

Ally was about to explain that she talked her dad into giving her the night off, but the crowd screamed louder as Austin ran onto the stage.

* * *

There was only one person on Austin's mind. He scanned the sea of people for her face and once he found her, he grinned.

As the music started playing, he sang the lyrics to "Heartbeat", a song Ally had written for him when he was trying to impress a waitress he had a crush on.

From time to time, he'd point out at the crowd, but mainly at Ally, hoping she'd catch on, but his heart dropped when he saw Ethan wrap his arms around her and she started paying more attention to him than the guy singing his heart out to her.

He was so busy staring at Ally and Ethan that he hadn't noticed he stepped wrong, twisting his ankle. He screamed as the music stopped and everyone rushed to help him.


	8. Back to the way it should be

"Austin!" Ally yelled as she made her way around the stage. "Oh, my gosh!"

"It'll be fine." He lied.

"No, it won't!"

"Okay, let's just calm down." Trish said. "Let's get him to the hospital to check out his foot. Dez, you lift him up."

"Why do I have to lift him up?"

"Because you're his best friend."

They continued arguing without realizing that Dallas and Ethan had already helped Austin to his feet and were walking him over to the paramedics.

"Guys, we're going." Ally followed after the three boys.

* * *

"You have to be more careful next time." Ally sat on Austin's bed the next morning, careful not to move his leg that was swollen and had ice on it.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"Um, are you okay?" She asked. "You're acting kinda weird."

"I'M acting weird? You were the one who was being all...cuddly with Ethan at my performance." He snapped at her.

"Well, yes." She narrowed her eyes. "We were on a date and the people behind us kept pushing him to get a better view of you."

"Well…I bet Dallas isn't happy about it." He crossed his arms.

"How many times do I have to say that Dallas can't control me?" She stood up from his bed, dropping the contents of her purse on the floor. "Man!" She groaned, picking things up.

"What are these?" Austin asked, snatching up the pictures from the floor.

"Hey!" She reached out, but he kept a tight grip on them.

"This is you and Ethan…at the fair…in the photo booth." He frowned.

"I know." She took them out of his hand. "We lost Dallas and we thought we might as well preoccupy out time while we waited for him."

" 'Preoccupy your time'?" Austin repeated. "You guys couldn't have played a game?"

"I'm tired of games!" She snapped. "That's all anybody ever plays anymore!"

"I apologized for that!"

"That doesn't mean you made it right!" She stormed out of his room, slamming his door on the way out.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He yelled after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

"Stupid Austin. Stupid pictures. Stupid games." Ally mumbled angrily to herself as she wiped down the piano a few days later.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked her.

"Thinking." She sighed.

"About what?"

"Austin tried to blame me for him tripping on stage last week."

"Oh…" Trish nodded as if she wanted to say more, but didn't.

"Are you blaming me too?!" Ally scoffed. "I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, come on, Ally! You know that Austin still likes you." Trish put a hand on her shoulder. "He tripped the other night because he saw you with Ethan."

"Seriously?!" Ally groaned. "Why didn't he just say that?!" She threw the small washcloth on the ground. "I'm tired of always getting yelled at for things I didn't even know I did!"

"Well-."

"Ally!" Austin smiled, walking over to them. "Listen, I wanted to say I was sorry for how I acted last week."

"It's okay." Ally gave him a slight smile.

"So, wanna grab lunch?" He asked.

"Actually, I have to meet up with Ethan." She looked at him apologetically. "He's leaving soon and we just wanted to spend some time together."

"That's cool." Austin stuffed his hands into his pockets so she wouldn't notice that he curled them into fists. "Have fun."

"Um-."

"Ally, hey." Ethan showed up, kissing her on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She grabbed her purse and walked out of the store with him.

"It's gonna be okay, Austin." Trish reassured him. "Everything will eventually go back to the way it should be."

He sighed heavily and sat down on the piano bench.

* * *

**Reviews. Reviews. Reviews (:**

**This story's coming to an end guys haha one more chapter after this. (:**


	9. Gone

"So, you're leaving tomorrow, huh?" Ally picked at her food.

"Yeah." Ethan mumbled. "Where…where is it gonna leave us?"

"I…don't know." She admitted. "I'm not very good at long distance relationships."

"I'm not very good at relationships in general. I'm surprised I haven't screwed up this one yet." He laughed.

She smiled. "Trish um…she just told me that-."

"Austin still has feelings for you?" He guessed. "I'm not blind, Ally cat, I know he still likes you. And I know you still like him. Going out with me was just a way to see if you could get over him…and you can't." He gave her a slight smile.

"I really do like you." She said quickly. "I just…" She looked at her hands and played with her thumbs.

"Loving Austin…it's not just going to go away." He stated. "And you can't try and push it away, Al, it's not good for him or you. The longer you try and hide your feelings, the harder it is to control them."

"And since when did YOU become the expert on love, Ethan Mitchell?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He chuckled. "Because, believe it or not, I've felt it. But like you…I denied it. It's how I got to where I am today. Dallas doesn't trust me and any girl who hears my name won't come within a ten foot radius of me because I am, as they say, 'the jerk of all jerks'."

"What happened?"

"I play games, Ally, that's what I do. Dallas was right to warn you about me."

"But he-."

"He's trying to look out for you."

"You're his cousin, Ethan. Even if he didn't completely trust you, he should have trusted me."

"Would it have made a difference?"

"What?"

"You said you'd never date me, but here we are." He gestured to their surroundings; they were in a diner in a secluded area.

She sighed then smiled. "We'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course." He leaned over the table and kissed her.

* * *

Austin had been sitting in the practice room of Sonic Boom, playing the piano when he heard Ally come in.

"Hey." She sat next to him. "How long have you been here?"

"Uh, just a few minutes." He lied; he'd actually been there since she left an hour ago.

"Oh." She nodded. "What are you working on?"

"Uh, nothing, really." He let out a small laugh. "I was just playing with a few chords."

"Well, let's turn those few chords, into a song." She placed her hands on the piano and gently pressed on the keys. Soon enough, she had a melody going as Austin tapped his foot along to it.

"That's awesome, but here, try this." Austin set his hands on the piano keys, playing a few more notes until his hand brushed against Ally's.

She blushed and tried to pull her hand back, but he grabbed it and intertwined their fingers.

"Um, are you okay?" She asked, noticing it had gotten quiet and all you could hear was their light breathing.

He was hesitating as he tried so desperately to form his sentence. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"You see…I…Um…" He groaned in frustration. "I don't know how to tell you."

"Austin." She smiled at him, moving her hand to cup his face and make him look her in the eye. "I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

"Anything?" He whispered, leaning closer.

"Yes." She laughed slightly.

His hands reached up and tangled themselves in her hair as he pulled her closer and kissed her lips. She didn't jump back like he thought she would, so he traced his tongue across her bottom lip.

Ally's hands latched onto Austin's wrists as their kiss intensified; she was practically in his lap, taking in deep breaths as she refused to pull away from him.

Austin nibbled on her bottom lip softly as he pulled away, dragging his lips down her jaw line to her neck.

"Austin, I swear if you leave-." She started to warn.

"Too late." He smiled against her neck. "I love you, Ally."

"I know." She smiled.

"Wait, what?" He drew back and gave her a confused look, making her giggle.

"Trish told me."

"Trish!" Austin glared at the floor.

"Austin…"

"How could she tell you when I specifically asked her not to?" He kept ranting.

"Austin." Ally tried again.

"I can't believe-."

"Austin!"

He turned to her, startled. "What?"

"I love you too." She beamed at him.

"You do?" He blinked, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Yes!" She laughed. "I do."

"But, Ethan…"

"I'm not with Ethan anymore. We decided it was better to stay friends."

He grinned wide as he scooped her up. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She shrieked. "Austin, you're gonna drop me!"

He laughed as he put her back on the ground, leaning his forehead against hers.

* * *

"Ethan is officially gone!" Dallas stated the next day. "AND Sam's coming back to town tonight."

"That's awesome, Dallas." Ally smiled at him, while Austin wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I didn't get to say goodbye." She frowned.

"No worries." Dallas smiled. "He said he'd call you or something like that when he gets home."

"Why would he do that?" Austin asked.

"Because we're friends." Ally pointed out.

Dallas did a double take. "So, wait…are you two TOGETHER together?"

Austin nodded and rested his head on Ally's shoulder.

"Sweet!" Dallas laughed and gave Austin a high five.

Ally smacked their hands playfully. "You guys are hilarious." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"And you love us." Austin joked, kissing her cheek, making her smile.

"I do." She said, kissing him on the lips.

"Hey, what's on your neck, Ally?" Dallas pointed at the hickey on her neck.

"Nothing!" Her hand shot up to cover it and she laughed nervously.

Austin tried to stifle a laugh, but he couldn't hold it in. Even Dallas burst into a fit of laughter as Ally's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"It's not funny!" She whined, hitting Austin on the chest. "It's YOUR fault!"

"Should I leave more?" He leaned down to her neck.

"Not while I'm here!" Dallas covered his eyes. "It's weird!"

"No!" She squealed, breaking free from his grip and running away.

"Ally!" Austin teased, running after her.

"Austin, I'll kick you!" She ran into the practice room.

"Aww, babe, don't be like that!" He laughed, following her.

Dallas shook his head while he chuckled and left the store.

* * *

**Sucky ending, I know! Dx but I wasn't sure how to end it, so I thought, "Why not put something funny...ish." haha**


End file.
